The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula angustifolia and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lavval’ ‘Lavval’ is a new variety of English lavender suitable for landscape and container use.
The new cultivar was discovered as a chance seedling by the Inventor in June of 2013 in the Inventor's garden in Gien, France. The parent plants are therfore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor by stem cuttings in March of 2017 in in Gien, France. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.